thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallace and Gromit
Wallace and Gromit are the two lead characters in Wallace and Gromit series. Wallace is an inventor, who has a thing for cheese. Gromit is Wallace's multi-talented dog who never speaks. Personalities A brilliant inventor who is slightly airheaded when confronted with certain problems, and with one or two screws loose, Wallace is a kind-hearted, friendly, funny and eccentric man and an avid lover of cheese (particularly with crackers). Aside from his near-genius intellect and an expert intricate inventor which are normally quite complex for the situation he created the machine to deal with in the first place. The two more well-known of Wallace's inventions are his moon rocket and the Techno Trousers he gave for his best friend Gromit's birthday. But despite this, Wallace can be quite gullible at times this was most obvious when he went to the moon thinking that it was made out of cheese and actually ate a slice of moon rock. He often eschews conventional methods of tackling simple problems in favour of employing stupid-elaborate contraptions, with very mixed results. He's also brilliant but lazy, often employing his vast intellect to make his life easier and for convenience sake. Wallace is a very highly-strung and energetic individual who is prone to emotional outbursts and melodramatic behaviour. When sufficiently excited or anxious his famous compulsive urge emerges, in which he clenches his fists and flaps his hands, often while repeating himself. Despite being eccentric, Wallace has shown signs of bravery and heroic actions when he saves Lady Tottington from being threatened by Victor Quartermaine and became so dedicated to her. He shows his bond for Gromit when he sacrificed himself to save him from falling but he was later brought back to life by Gromit by using a slice of stinking bishop cheese. Wallace has a romantic side when in A Close Shave, he fell in love with Wendolene Ramsbottom who became his first love interest. After he learns that she is allergic to cheese, he ended his love affair with her, but possibly remained friends with her. His second love interest was Lady Tottington who the latter tells him to call her "Totty". His third love interest was Piella Bakewell, but it ended when she revealed herself as the serial killer and was later eaten by crocodiles while trying to escape justice. Wallace remembers all three though, it is possible that Lady Tottington is now his current love interest. He has a kindly nature, and is perhaps a little over-optimistic. At times he can be inadvertently selfish and inconsiderate, but always means well and has a good heart. His creator, Nick Park described Wallace as "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure." Wallace is loosely based on Park's father, whom he described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer." He described one of his father's constructions, a combination of a beach hut and trailer, having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls, and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. Gromit is a sensitive, intelligent, resourceful dog with a genuine affection for Wallace. Being the less eccentric one of the two, he's much more aware than his master and has a better judge of character. In most cases, Gromit does the actual work while Wallace panics or gets himself into more trouble. Gromit is also shown to be very annoyed with Wallace when the latter makes friends with untrustworthy people, such as Piella Bakewell in A Matter of Loaf and Death. Gromit is very loyal to Wallace and has a strong sense of justice. Not even at gunpoint did he waver in saving his master and upholding the law, as seen in The Wrong Trousers. However, there have been times when Gromit himself has been wrongly accused of crimes, like in A Close Shave, when he's accused of sheep slaughter, and A Matter of Loaf and Death, when accused and punished for biting Piella Bakewell. Despite his faithfulness, he does occasionally ignore or simply refuse to do what Wallace says. One example was in A Close Shave, where Shaun the Sheep was eating Wallace's cheese and Gromit disregards an order to sic him. Gromit has a good nature and a kind heart, yet very critical of Wallace's inventions. He is also easily aggravated. Gromit doesn't express himself with spoken words, but his facial expressions and body language speak volumes. Many critics believe that Gromit's silence makes him the perfect straight man with a pantomime expressiveness that drew favorable comparisons to Buster Keaton.3Although at times he does make dog-like noises, such as yelps or grunts. In A Matter of Loaf and Death, he meets and falls in love with a poodle named Fluffles, an abused pet of Piella Bakewell. Gromit enjoys eating "Korn Flakes" and reading many books, including "The Republic", by Pluto; "Crime and Punishment", by Fido Dogstoyevsky; and a "how-to" guide entitled, "Electronics for Dogs". He also listens to Bach and can solves puzzles with ease. Trivia * Wallace and Gromit both meet Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out. * Wallace and Gromit guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Gallery Wallace.png|Wallace Gromit.png|Gromit Wallacerabbit.jpg|Wallace as a Were-Rabbit Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Duos Category:Groups Category:Aardman Animation Characters Category:Mute characters Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love Characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Inventors Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Title characters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Males